


Evan's Blight

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr





	Evan's Blight

Evan Macmillian stared blankly, VERY unamused, at the man standing before him. The Doctor, Herman Carter, his facial apparatus temporarily removed, grinned at him.

"Come now, Evan, you MUST be curious! Don't you ever wonder what it FEELS like?" he leaned forward, bringing his face closer to the Trapper's.

Evan sneered and Herman backed away slightly. Not far enough for Evan's liking. 

"We wonder about it as much as we wonder how an aspiring survivor feels while bleeding on a hook. None. Now, enough of this talk. You bore us." Evan turned to walk away and Herman placed both hands on Evan's shoulders before pressing his body against him.

"Dear, Evan. Think about it. Envision it in your mind. Philip beneath you, gasping almost breathlessly in ecstasy, his cock rigid and dripping without any outside stimulation, him coming undone on your cock and ONLY by your cock. The way his back arches and he whimpers so deliciously as he bursts from the pleasure YOU bring him. You've never once fathomed how that would feel?" Herman's hands slowly slid down Evan's arms.

Evan slowly turned to face Herman and pressed his body to Herman's, feeling the man's stiff erection. Evan gripped it in his hand and smirked as the Doctor sighed.

"Oh, good Doctor..." Evan leaned in to purr in the other man's ear. "We believe we've already made our answer clear." Evan's grip tightened and Herman grunted, pushing into the hand. Evan knew Herman liked the pain.

"We care not for it. If you are so desperate to penetrate, go back to the pig-woman. Leave us to our own devices." Evan shoved Herman away and the other man huffed. He turned and walked away, probably looking for someone else to harass. The man was annoying.

Evan wasn't curious about how it felt to be topped. HE was the dominator. HE was the leader. HE was the first. He would not bow, nor bend, for anyone.

*Not even me, my dear Trapper?*

The Entity's voice rang in his head, mocking him. Evan looked to the sky. "For you, I would do anything. Your will is my own, Blessed One."

*I'm sure it is.*

She was plotting again. The Entity had become bored as of late and took to leaving surprises for both Killers and Survivors alike, seeing what they would do. After Her purge, after She released Her putrid nectar, She wasn't the same. After some of Her Killers were affected, She found a strange fascination with how they would act of their own accord, completely ignoring Her at times. She had some of that nectar hidden away as well. Sometimes, when placing Her pawns in a Trail, She'd place a drop of the nectar on the weapons, tongue or stomach, sometimes all three, of the Killer to change them. It made them stronger, faster, more fearsome.

She enjoyed watching them like that. Evan did not argue, although he didn't like it. He hates not being in control.

A bell rung from behind Evan, but not the deep ringing of the Trial Bell. He knew it was Philip before he even turned. The thing is, the Wraith had been touched by Her Unholy Nectar. His weapon and upper half was blighted Evan cursed. Killers were known to attack others while under it's influence and Philip was no exception. He lunged for Evan and swung his blighted weapon, narrowly missing him.

"He's blighted!" Evan called out. The only other Killer around was probably Herman, who'd let this play out just to "see what would happen". The idiot was always "testing" things.

Philip recovered from the missed swing and charged Evan, tackling the man to a nearby table. He back away and snarled at the Trapper. Evan turned to grab his weapon, an idiotic mistake. He was pinned down to the table and his clothing shredded. Literally shredded. Philip didn't do that.

She did.

*I wonder what will happen next...*

Evan could hear the mischief in Her "voice". He cursed. This was NOT fair! He was NOT a submissive man! To Hell with what She wants! He struggled against Philip, who's mostly blighted form barely needed to exert any extra power to restrain Evan. Philip pressed his groin to Evan's rear, grinding against him.

The Trapper froze. Was Philip.... HUMPING him?! Evan growled. "Philip! Stop this at once!"

Philip moved his hips away and Evan let out half a sigh before it turned into a gasp. Something was slithering up Evan's leg. Something slick. It moved slowly up his thigh, squeezing between his bare buttocks and pressing against his hole. Evan thrashed, trying to get away, panicking. She wanted this! She purposefully did this to Philip for this sole purpose! But why?

"HERMAN!!!" Evan bellowed.

"Yes, my dear Trapper?" Herman's voice chimed from Evan's left. He turned towards the voice, but could barely see him. 

"You... you asked Her for this, didn't you?!" Evan snarled as the slick tentacle pushed into him. He froze and let out another gasp as it began to slide in deep.

"I merely ASKED how you thought it would feel. If She thought it was interesting, then I have no power over that. I do, however, have a DEEP interest." Herman said, walking into Evan's view. He'd shed his overcoat and was palming his erection through his pants. His eyes were trained to Evan's ass as the slick appendage coiled and twisted and pushed and pulled inside. 

"It looks delightful, I must say. I'm curious to know how She feels." he purred. 

Evan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as She brushed against his prostate. His hips moved of their own accord and he pushed back into the friction...

And into Philip's bare cock.

The Entity removed Her appendage and, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Evan didn't have long to figure out how he felt about it. Philip descended onto him quickly, pushing his long cock inside of Evan's slick hole. 

"Watching him disappear inside of you is delightful, Evan. You try to fight him, but to no avail. You are enjoying this, aren't you? You are so new to this, so unsure, but that uncertainty, that unfamiliarity is going to help make the pleasure so much better."

Herman's eyes drifted up Philip's body to the man's face. His eyes, mostly covered by the Blight's shell, were wild and trained on Evan's ass.

"And I think Philip is experiencing a different type of pleasure for the first time as well. Let it all out, Ojomo." Herman leaned in a whispered in the Wraith's ear. "Fuck him like fucks you."

Philip growled and slammed into Evan, who let out a loud grunt. Still holding the bigger man down, Philip thrusted in and out quickly, punishing Evan, who was trying to fight back, to get away, but not as hard as he had been earlier. Philip was thrusting wildly, but accurately, against Evan prostate and the Trapper's mind was swirling.

"S-Stop..." Evan groaned. His own cock was rigid and dripping under the table he was being fucked on. He gave a low moan and Philip answered with a deep sigh, slowing down and switching to long, deep strokes. Evan shivered.

"You keep saying 'stop', Evan..." Herman's hand reached under the table to grip Evan's cock and began stroking it, a light charge coursing through him. "But your body is reacting so deliciously. I think you're enjoying this immensely."

Evan moaned loudly, rolling his hips into Herman's hand and back onto Philip's cock. "W-We said STOP!" he growled, putting his hand on Herman's chest and giving him a hard shove.

The Doctor allowed himself to be pushed away and pouted. "Such a selfish lamb."

"Lamb?!" Evan growled, reaching back to push Philip off of him. The moment his hand touched the Wraith's chest, it was pulled and pinned behind his back. He was shoved back onto the table, his other arm pulled behind his back and Philip restarted the punishing pace he'd had before.

Evan was taken by surprise, letting out a loud moan. Herman smiled and walked back to the two men. Grabbing Evan's cock and applying his charge again, he leaned down to the Trapper's ear.

"What are you afraid of, Evan? You're obviously enjoying this." The Doctor's charge came in low waves, strengthening slightly, then lowering again and setting Evan's nerves on fire.

Evan rested his forehead on the table as Philip slowed down his thrusts. Those long, deep strokes were becoming Evan's undoing. Philip didn't have the thickest cock, but it was long and as he slowly pulled and pushed, it dragged along Evan's sweet spot. He was almost too on edge, almost overstimulated. He REFUSED to beg, REFUSED to give in to this... this... this HUMILIATION!

He bucked, but only once. He was able to lift himself up just a bit. Philip was distracted. Herman used the opportunity to slide under the table and wrap his lips around Evan's cock, immediately moaning around his girth. At least he was quiet.

"Mmm, you taste divine, Trapper." Dammit, the man was persistent! He teased Evan's cock, licking and sucking before popping off and whispering filth to him. Although, he wasn't bad with words. Between being filled and swallowed, he felt himself unraveling rapidly. Philip released Evan's arms to place his hands on the bigger man's hips.

Evan groaned, pushing himself up and turning his head to look back at Philip. The taller man's mouth was open, wet tongue gliding slowly across smooth lips as his eyes stayed glued to where his cock was disappearing and reappearing. He'd never felt so empowered outside of a trial. 

"We said STOP, Philip!" Evan hissed. Philip's head snapped up to look at Evan and he let out a snarl before plunging in deep. Evan gasped and was then pushed back onto the table and held there by a hand around his neck. 

"When I want you to use your mouth, you'll know. Until then, you're ONLY allowed to scream for me."

Evan groaned as he erupted. The Doctor below him, swallowing every drop. Damn it... Philip was getting to him. This dominant side he was showing was stirring up something within Evan. Usually, the Wraith was passive, dare he say timid unless he was in a trial, but right now, he was wild, animalistic. 

Philip pulled Evan away from the table and hooked his arm under the big man's right knee, hoisting it up. Herman slid from under the desk, hooking his arm under Evan's left knee and pressing their cocks together. 

The new position impaled Evan farther on Philip's cock and Evan choked. He threw his head back, his back arching and his jaw going slack as Philip bucked up into him. The Wraith bit into Evan's shoulder as he pounded his prey. The power he was feeling was exhilarating! Now, he knew why Evan was so demanding and dominating. 

Herman leaned closer to Philip, grinding harder against Evan. 

"Philip, you are wild, untamed, primal in your lust. How does it feel, having Evan at your mercy? How do you feel, pounding into him as he's helpless in your arms? What are you going to do with him? Will you fill him up? Or will you paint him?"

"Silence!" Philip growled. "Or would you like to be next?"

Herman's grin widened into a psychotic smile. "I AM curious. Don't tempt me with a good time! How does that sound to you, Evan?" The doctor licked up Evan's neck.

"How would you like to watch your pet fuck wildly into me the way he's fucking into you? Would you like to see me be dominated the same way you are being dominated right now?"

Evan grunted, low and deep before erupting again, coating his and the Doctor's cock. Herman didn't stop his grinding. He pulled Evan's face closer to his and chuckled. Evan was salivating and his eyes were half-lidded and unsteady. He was panting heavily, chest heaving and hanging limply in the two men's arms. Philip slowly pulled out of Evan and dropped him onto the floor. His cock was almost purple with how hard it was. He was ready to burst, but the question Herman asked him was ringing in his head.

How should he claim his new prize?

Evan could immediately wipe his face off, however, if he were to release inside of Evan, it would be MUCH harder for him to forget. Yes... That sounds nice.

Philip sank to his knees and pulled Evan's knees onto his shoulders. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Evan's head and sunk in as deep as he could go. Evan couldn't do anything in his condition.

"Mmm. That is lovely. He has no choice but to take your dick, Philip. Yes... Fill him up." Herman knelt at Evan's head, stroking his thick cock. His was ready to erupt as well and he was 100% certain on where he would finish. 

Evan began to vocalize, his moans soft and low, but as Philip pounded wildly into his prey, his moans became louder. Philip growled and pushed as far in as he could and emptied his seed within Evan. Herman groaned a low "Yessss" before releasing his own lust.

Right onto Evan and Philip's faces.

Philip reared back like a wet cat, growling up at Herman. He backed away from Evan, letting the man's legs fall gently to the ground. 

"Never do that again!"

"Or else what?" Herman smirked. "You'll give me the same treatment? Don't threaten me with a good time." The man stood and fixed his clothes. "Well, I think I'm finished here. You boys be good. Do let me know if you decide to "experiment" more." 

And with that, he left. Philip wiped his face and looked down at Evan. He was asleep. He needed it. Maybe he wouldn't be so grouchy if he slept finally. Philip felt the unwanted down from the Blight approaching. He soon would be unconscious. The Blight took a huge toll on their bodies.

*Sleep now. You have all entertained me.*

"Yes, Blessed One." Philip stood, his knees feeling weak. He picked up Evan and carried him into the room he claimed when they first arrived. He dropped the bigger man onto the bed and collapsed on top of him.

"You... you are too big..." Philip mumbled before the Blight wore off and his world went black.

~~~~~

Philip awoke with a splitting pain in his body. He groaned and rolled over, planning on draping an arm over his lover. Evan wasn't a cuddler by any means, but sometimes, Philip was able to sneak in a few minutes of intimacy if Evan was asleep.

His arm fell over a leg, instead of Evan's thick torso. Philip opened his eyes and looked up at the Trapper, who was sitting up in the bed, glaring down at him. 

"Do you remember what you did last night?" he growled.

Philip gulped and slowly nodded.

"You do understand that you need to be punished, correct?"

"W-Why?"

Evan held up a syringe filled with Blight. "It seems you need to be reminded of who belongs to who. YOU belong to US, yet YOU decided that we were to be your prey yesterday. Heretic."

Philip shot up in bed, sliding as far away as he could without falling out of the bed. "Sh-She helped me!"

"Interesting..." Evan said, examining the syringe. "And the good Doctor? What was his role? What excuse will you use?"

Philip began to tremble. Evan wouldn't actually HURT him, but the thought of Evan taking in the Blight and doing HALF of what was done to him the day prior made his knees weak.

"Evan, I-"

"Be silent!" He hissed. "You have used your words and we will not except them. It is time now, my lamb. Let us dance."

He stuck the needle in his chest and plunged the liquid.


End file.
